Big Brother 19 (US)
|image = |version = United States |host = Julie Chen |season = 19 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 17 |numberofdays = 92 |winner = Josh Martinez |runnersup = Paul Abrahamian |network = CBS CBS All Access (live feeds) Pop (BBAD) |executiveproducer = Allison Grodner Rich Meehan Don Wollman |challengeproducer = Heath Luman |casting = Robyn Kass |announcers = Don Wollman Clayton Halsey |seasonrun = June 28, 2017 - September 20, 2017 |numberofepisodes = 39 |productioncompany = |viewership = 6.06m |companionshows = Big Brother: After Dark Big Brother: Live Chat |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother 18 (US) Big Brother: Over The Top |nextseason = Big Brother 20 (US) }} is the 19th season of the broadcast edition of Big Brother (U.S.) and the 20th season overall. Background Development Big Brother 19 was confirmed on August 10, 2016 when Endemol Shine North America and CBS renewed their two-year contract to extend the series to Big Brother 20. Host Julie Chen and executive producers Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan will be returning for another season. Casting Casting opened on February 17, 2017. Then four months later, the cast was revealed live on CBS All-Access where one by one they were interviewed by Big Brother 11 & Big Brother 13 houseguest Jeff Schroeder. Twists *'No Napping:' Returning from Big Brother: Over The Top, houseguests cannot sleep during the day and must follow the manditory curfew.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/big-brother-19-house-tour-twists-revealed-1015336 *'Den of Temptation:' America will vote on which Houseguest they would like to send into the 'Den of Temptation' to be enticed by a potentially game-changing offer. But its always a game of risk vs. reward, as every temptation will unleash a consequence on the house.https://www.cbspressexpress.com/cbs-entertainment/releases/view?id=48036 **'Pendant of Protection:' If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be immune from the next three evictions. This power was won by Paul Abrahamian. **'Ring of Replacement:' If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be able to swap places with one of the three players chosen by random draw if they’re not one of the six houseguests playing. This power was won by Christmas Abbott. **'Halting Hex:' If one houseguest takes the temptation, they will be able to stop any of the next four evictions. This power was won by Jessica Graf. *'Seventeenth Houseguest:' Along the sixteen new houseguests, Paul, returned to play the game as a result of the first temptation. *'Big Brother Swap:' As a result of the first temptation, Paul will swap with one housemate to take their place in the house. *'Battle Back Competition:' Returning from Big Brother 18 (US), the first four evictees will have a chance to re-enter the game. *'Temptation Competition:' Following Jessica Graf's acceptance of the Den of Temptation, a new competition entered the house. For weeks 5, 6 & 7, houseguests have the option to opt in to compete in a special Immunity Competition where the winner of the competition will win immunity for the week while the last place finisher will be automatically nominated as a third nominee. *'Tree of Temptation:' Starting in Week 8, 9, & 10, the Tree of Temptation was activated. There are 5 apples, and before nominations, a HouseGuest can pick one by being the first to the Diary Room and saying they want to claim one when the lights on the Tree turn red: (Save a Friend, Can't Play in Next HoH, Bounty on Your Head, Eliminate 2 Eviction Votes, and Second Veto). If an apple is chosen, they will either get a prize or punishment. Whatever is received from the apple is only in play for the week it is chosen and must be used that week. **'Save a Friend:' In Week 8, Mark Jansen chose the first apple and received the Save a Friend prize. He chose to save Paul, granting him immunity for that week. **In Weeks 9 & 10, nobody chose an apple, so there were no prizes or punishments given out to anyone that week. HouseGuests Voting History *''Note: Cody was evicted during Week 3, before winning his way back into the house.'' Have/Have-Not History Battle Back Competition Bracket Temptations History Den of Temptation History Game History Notable Prizes Notable Punishments *As a result of Christmas accepting her temptation in Week 2, Cody, Jason and Jessica were forced to wear "Ve-toad" (frog) costumes for the week and can only move around by hopping, and can only stand/sit on lily pads placed in every room. Trivia *With the addition of Paul Abrahamian, this cast ties for the largest cast along with Big Brother 17. *This is the first season since Big Brother 12 where no HouseGuest was nominated more than 4 times. **Ever since Big Brother 13, at least one HouseGuest was nominated for eviction five times. Ratings References External Links * CBS Official Site * [https://poptv.com/bigbrotherafterdark Pop TV - Big Brother After Dark] * Live Feeds - Requires CBS All-Access Subscription * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning Category:Seasons with Returning Contestants